


Castiel and Dean's medical clinic

by Cagedandfree



Series: Sam and Maya's adventures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anesthesia kink, BDSM, Catheters, Chastity Device, Clit Pumping, Cock Cages, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, EMT Castiel, EMT Dean Winchester, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Gentle Kissing, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Latex, Latex Gloves, Light sedation, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Pumps, Prostate Milking, Sounding, Sub Sam Winchester, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, all consensual, anal gape, rectal temperature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Castiel and Dean open their own kinky medical clinic and try it out on their subs.Not your thing, don't read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow build

Dean, Castiel, Sam and Maya had all gotten into the routine of this new relationship. They wanted to take a step further than what they had been doing. 

Dean and Castiel learned that they were into very kinky medical stuff. They decided to do some research   
they couldn’t be the only ones. 

Castiel came home one day with a grin on his face. He walked over and kissed his boyfriend. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Dean chuckled, pulling the older boy onto his lap.

“I found this beautiful old house. I know that we were looking at moving. We could turn it into a medical clinic. Make a living by pleasuring others.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

“And I think that we should try it out on Sam and Maya.” 

“We will need a lot of things for this. Rubber suits, tens unit, sounding rods. Offer whatever people need.” 

The boys talked everything over. Nothing was off the table. They bought the house and Castiel and Dean fixed it up. Dean was an EMT so he had the medical training. So was Castiel until he hurt his back and had to be off work for a while. 

They were ready to aide to what the person needed. It mostly was some tormenting. Minor things like that. The kinkiest fantasies. All they had to do was convince Sam and Maya. 

Maya was at home when she got an email from Dean. She opened it up and gasped. She read through everything twice. Was she reading this correctly? They were opening up a fetish clinic. For all the medical fantasy desires, no matter how kinky. Nothing was off limits. 

Castiel and Dean wanted to try it with Sam and Maya first. They were invited to their wildest dreams and Maya wanted to do it so badly. She wanted to tell Sam. 

First she looked through the photos that they had up. Medical exam rooms, all the tools and toys they had. The thought of Dean and Castiel allowing her and Sam to live out what they were afraid to do in life made her wet.

“Sam, honey?” she called and he walked in. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re-just. Read the email from your brother and look at the sight. Please keep an open mind.” 

Sam pulled up the chair and read the email. His mouth opening and face blushing a bit. Maya brought her hand inside her pants, rubbing herself through her underwear. She moaned and Sam turned to look at her. He let out a groan, a bulge forming in his pants.

“Please, baby. Take a look.” She said

Sam looked at the website and read the form that was on there to fill out. What was on and off limits. What level of play did they want. Sam swallowed and Maya slipped a finger in her dripping cunt.

“Sam, please. God, ooh. I’m fucking wet just thinking about this.” 

Sam had undone his pants and started jerking off himself. He was a sub and he never would admit it to Sam. However if they were willing to do it. Maya seemed up for it. This would help both of their sub needs. 

They talked everything over, Sam and Maya filled out the requirements and everything they would be comfortable with happening. Sam blushed as he filled out the piss play and catheter section. 

Sam and Maya packed their bags and headed to the house. They walked into the house. The downstairs was beautiful. They were led upstairs where the clinic was all set up. So many different rooms and areas. They placed there bags down and Dean and Castiel led them into the office and sat down.

“We have reviewed your files and everything you filled out.” Castiel replied. “We want you to both know that it is only you two. We will be taking care of you and your needs. There is no need to be embarrassed about what is going to happen.”

“We understand that you both are very nervous. We are not here to judge. I mean, look at what we made.” Dean chuckled and they did too. “What’s going to happen tonight is you each with get undressed and brought to separate exam rooms. Castiel will exam Maya while I examine Sam.” Sam and Maya nodded.

“You both will be brought to the recovery room where you will rest. There is a bathroom if you two need to do. A call button if you need us. We will start in the morning. Your treatments in the morning.” Castiel finished. Maya and Sam nodded again. 

“Good. No need to be nervous about anything. This is all confidential.”

With that Sam and Maya followed them to the exam rooms and got naked.

Castiel walked over to Maya, who was standing there a little nervous. He changed into scrubs and smiled walking over to her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently. 

“I’m going to be so gentle with you. I am here for your needs.” He whispered and she nodded, smiling a bit.

Sam stood waiting for Dean to enter. Dean walked in and smiled; he walked over to Sam and kissed him.

“Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to take good care of you.”


	2. Sam's examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes sure Sam is healthy

Sam swallowed and leaned forward wanting another kiss from his brother. Dean kissed him, giving him what he wanted. 

“Step on the scale for me.” Dean whispered.

Sam shivered and did. Dean measured his height and weight. Dean noticed Sam tensing a bit and he placed his hands on his shoulders and massaged his shoulders a bit.

“Sit on the exam table” he spoke gently and Sam did. “Good boy.” Dean praised

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Alright. I’m going to start with your vitals.”

Dean placed two fingers on Sam’s wrist to check his pulse. He walked over and grabbed a stethoscope and placed the bits in his ears, warming up the diaphragm. 

“Deep breaths for me.” 

Sam did as he was told, watching his brothers face. He was listening intently as he moved the diaphragm around. Dean reached over and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Sam’s arm. He nodded and took the cuff and stethoscope off.

“Blood pressure is a bit high. I’ll do it once more after your exam.” Dean noted more to himself.

Dean walked over and pulled a tray beside him. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves. He grabbed the ophthalmoscope and walked over.

“Look straight ahead for me.” Sam did “Good. Very good.” His tone was soothing and it made Sam relax. He grabbed a tongue depressor. “Open wide and saw ah”

“Ahhhh” Sam said as Dean placed the depressor on his tongue.

“Excellent” Dean threw it away. 

He popped on a cap. He walked over to Sam’s right ear and pulled it lightly, placing the tip of the cap in. The touch of the gloves and the cap made Sam shiver. Dean walked over to the left side and did the same.

“Mmm. Bit of wax in both” he stated and Sam blushed profusely. Dean stepped back. “It’s okay, perfectly normal. I’ll clean it for you after. Sam whimpered a bit, looking down. Dean rubbed a gloved hand on his cheek. “Felling humiliated?” Sam nodded. “That’s the point of this Sam. Simple humiliation for now. As I said though, perfectly normal.”

Dean threw the cap out and grabbed a small tool. A gloved hand lifted Sam’s chin up and head back a bit. 

“This is a nasal speculum. Going to have a little look.” Dean inserted in Sam’s left nostril and opened it a bit. “Good boy.” He praised. He closed it and inserted in the right nostril. “Very good.” He closed it and pulled it out.

Dean put it down and started to feel around Sam’s skull and head.

“Any discomfort?”

“No sir” 

Dean carefully moved down to Sam’s neck feeling for swollen glands and onto his shoulder. Dean smiled sweetly at Sam and stepped away. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the cotton swabs. He walked over and lightly stroked Sam’s right ear.

“I’m going to clean your ears now.” Dean spoke calmly.

“Ca-can I?” Sam asked

“No, sweet boy. That’s my job.”

Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing while his brother was cleaning his right ear. It hated the feeling and whined a bit; trying to pull away, but Dean soothed him. 

“You’re doing so well for me Sam. I’m going to clean the other ear now.” Dean praised.

Once that was finally done, Dean slipped the gloves off and head Sam lay back on the table. He palpated his stomach, feeling for any abnormalities. Sam kept his eyes closed the whole time and jumped when he felt a warm hand on his cheek and. Dean’s other hand combed through his hair.

“You’re such a good boy. I’m going to strap you down now.” Dean said and Sam nodded.

Sam watched as his brother restrained his wrists and placed some straps over his arms. He reached down and strapped Sam’s head down. He carefully lifted Sam’s legs into the stirrups and opened them wide and restrained his legs.

Sam couldn’t really move now. He knew he was saw though. He knew Dean would be taking care of him. Dean pulled on another pair of latex gloves. He walked over with a cheek swab. Sam obediently opened his mouth.

“Very good” Dean swabbed his cheek. He put the swab in the contain and grabbed a very small one. “I’m going to do a penile swab, Sam.” 

“Hmm” Sam whimpered.

Dean gently took Sam’s cock in his hand and carefully inserted the swab before pulling it out and putting it in the container. He grabbed another small.

“One last one Sam. Anal swab.” 

“Ahh” Sam cried when he felt it something enter is ass. 

“Relax for me. Good boy” Dean’s tone was a soothing clinical tone and Sam liked it. Dean pulled the swab out and placed it in the container, stripped his gloves and don new ones. He touched Sam’s inner thigh. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir” 

“I’m going to continue with the examination now, along with a prostate milking. I’m going to collect a urine sample.”

Dean grabbed a cup and a bowl holding it underneath to catch extra drips. He held the cup up to Sam’s cock. Sam closed his eyes and peed. When he was done, He felt Dean pulled the cup away and the sound of the rest of his piss hitting a bowl. Dean removed the bowl and wiped him.

“I’m going to take your temperature now” 

He gently massaged Sam’s anus as he dipped the thermometer in jelly and inserted it in Sam’s ass. He pulled it out and marked it down.

Dean lifted Sam’s soft penis in his hand holding it by the gland and looking at the shaft, lifting up to lift at everything. He squeezed the tip of the penis to look for irritation to make sure everything it good. Dean, holding the gland palpated Sam’s penis. He set the cock down and started looking at his balls, feeling and examining it.

Dean grabbed the lube and squirted some lube on his finger and stepped between Sam’s legs and brushed his finger against his ass and slowly inserted.

“Bit of pressure” Dean said. He felt around and Sam whimpered. He pulled out “Everything feels good. Going to milk you now” Dean pulled his gloves off and started to unstrap Sam. He moved to his head and unstrapped his head. He lightly kiss his lips. “Roll over for me” he spoke gently. 

Dean helped Sam sit up and roll on his elbows and knees. He restrained his wrists and ankles. He walked over to Sam’s head and rubbed his temples for a few seconds. Then Dean leaned down and pulled up a metal bar that had a collar attached. He attached the collar around Sam’s neck. 

“Hmm. Sir?” Sam looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I can’t have you moving for me.” Dean said caressing his cheek.

Dean pulled on more gloves making sure to snap them. He placed a cup under Sam’s cock and grabbed the lube.

“ I want you to relax for me”

Sam’s little whimpers where music to Dean’s ears. His fingers entered his brothers ass again and found his prostate rubbing it.

“Hmm. Hmm.” Sam whimpered 

“You’re doing a good job for me, Sammy.” 

Sam was humiliated by all this, but loved it at the same time. with his other hand Dean went and cupped Sam’s balls lightly massaging it. He has moved down to Sam’s cock and gave it slow strokes and tugs. Sam’s cock was starting to get hard. 

The slow gentle rhythm of Dean’s fingers in Sam’s ass and the movement on the cock, Sam making Sam release sounds he never thought he knew he could make.

“There go” Dean cooed as Sam’s cum was released from his cock and into the cup. “Good boy. What a good boy you are for me.” 

Dean put the lid of the cup on and placed it on the tray. He snapped the gloves off and took the straps off of Sam. He walked over and took the collar off.

“You were a very good boy” Dean praised.

“Thank you sir.” 

“Let’s get you to recovery, hm” he helped Sam sit up on the table.

He grabbed a warm cloth and wiped Sam’s cock and balls. He put the cloth away and pulled over a wheelchair, locking it. Dean helped in in it and moved his legs to the foot rests. He restrained his legs and wrists. He wheeled Sam to the recovery room. Castiel was not finished with Maya yet, so it was empty.

He locked it and took the restraints off, lifting Sam up bridal style easily and laying him on the bed. He placed a pillow under his head and pulled the sheets over him, tucking him in. He pulled up a chair and sat down running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Rest now Sammy. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.”


	3. Maya's exam

“Alright sweetie, I’m going to measure your height and weight.” Castiel spoke gently. 

Maya blushed but did as she was told. Castiel helped her off the scale and escorted her to the table. Maya got up and looked around a bit.

“Nervous, sweet girl?” Castiel smiled sweetly.

“Yes sir.” she responded. Castiel pulled a tray over and placing the stethoscope around his neck. He stood between her legs and stroked her cheek.

“I’m going to be very gentle with you.” she nodded. 

Castiel placed two fingers on Maya’s wrist and felt her pulse. He was not surprised to find it racing a bit. He grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around her arm. He placed the stethoscope bits in his ears and placed the diaphragm on the inside of her elbow. He squeezed the bulb.

Maya watched his face. He was so serious. He nodded, took the cuff off and warmed up the diaphragm and placed it on her chest.

“Nice deep breaths for me.” His other hand warm against her back. She did, she was trying to calm herself down a bit. “Good girl. Very good” Maya relaxed more.

Castiel took the stethoscope off and pulled on some latex gloves and picked up the ophthalmoscope held it up to Maya’s eyes.

“Look straight ahead for me.” His leaned in, examining her eyes and she could feel herself get more aroused. “Good.” He cooed in a low voice. He grabbed a tongue depressor “Open wide for me.”

“Aaaah” Maya said and Casitel smiled. He threw the depressor away and popped on the cap. 

“Alright, let’s have a little looksy” he said stepping up to her and placing it in her ear.

A million thoughts ran through her head including, did I clean them? Castiel moved to the other side, his silence making her so nervous.

“Very good, Maya” he stepped back, throwing the cap away. He walked back over to the tray and grabbed a time tool and stepped back up, cupping her chin. “I’m going to look at your nose now. This is a nasal speculum” 

“Okay” she whimpered. Castiel leaned down and gently kissed her lips “You’re doing very well, relax for me, sweetie.” 

Castiel inserted the speculum looking up her nose. Sam must be feeling humiliated, if she was feeling this way. And since it was his brother examining him…just that thought made Maya moan as Castiel switched nose.

“Sweet girl” he whispered.

“Sorry, sir” Castiel pulled the speculum out and looked at her. “I-I was thinking about Sam and Dean…the intimacy and humiliation he must be feeling.” Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Dean and I talked a lot about that and who would be examining you guys and we felt that it would be best for Dean to examine Sam” Maya blushed. Castiel felt around Maya’s head and neck, shoulders. “Any discomfort?”

“No sir”

“Lay back for me baby girl.”

Maya laid back. Castiel pulled the gloves off and rubbed his hands together and feeling her stomach. Palpitating it, tapping it. He smiled up at her and walked over to her head.

“I’m going to strap you down now. I’m going to do a cheek swab and anal swab. There will be a vaginal swab which I will do during you pelvic exam.”

Maya felt her legs being lifted into the stirrups and strapped down. Next her wrists and arms were restrained. Castiel pulled a strap across her stomach. He walked by her head and placed a strap over her head. 

“I’m going to swab you now.”

Castiel walked back to the tray pulled on gloves. He grabbed the cheek swab and walked back over to Maya. She opened her mouth and he swabbed her cheek, placing it back in the tube. He got between her legs ands and stuck a swab in her anus.

“Ooo” she whined. Castiel pulled it out and put it away. He grabbed a thermometer and put lube on it. 

“I will take your temperature now.” Castiel slowly inserted it. “Sweetie, before I continue with the exam, I’m going to have to shave your pussy.”

“Hmm” she whimpered.

“I know, but it has to be done.” He lightly pulled on some of her pubic hair.

Castiel pulled the thermometer out and went to the cupboard to retrieve some shaving supplies. He walked back and spread the cream around her vagina. 

“Do you normally shave?” Castiel asked, taking his gloves off and putting new ones on.

“Yes sir. Sometimes I wax” she replied.

Castiel didn’t say anything else and focused at the task at hand. He took his time shaving her, making Maya feel vulnerable and humiliated. Finally when he was down he wiped her down.

“You are producing your own lubrication. That is very good” Castiel praised her. He changed gloves and walked over to her right breast. “I’m going to perform the breast exam now.”

Castiel felt around, giving a slight massage, feeling for any lumps in her left breast and did the same to the right. He then walked between her legs.

“I’m going to do the pelvic exam now.” I see you are very aroused.”

“Sorry sir” she whimpered.

“No need.” He assured her.

He inspected her labia and pulled back the clit hood, touching it. He picked up the speculum and inserted into her opening it up. He grabbed the swab and performed that vaginal swab. He pulled the swab out and did a pap smear.

“Everything looks healthy” he closed the speculum and pulled it out. He stood up and inserted two fingers into her vagina and pressed down feeling her ovaries. “You’re doing a good job for me Maya.” He praised. He slipped a glove off and pulled another one on. He grabbed some lube. “I need you to bare down for me.” 

Maya did her best as she felt his index finger slide into her vagina and his middle in her rectum. She whimpered a bit, but soon it was over.

“Very good. I’m going to masturbate you now and then you will go to recovery.

Changing his glove once more, Castiel inserted his fingers working up to three and rubbing her clit with his other hand until she came. He cleaned her up and pulled his gloves off.

Castiel unstrapped her and pulled her up, wrapping her in a hug and holding her close. He lifted her into the wheelchair and strapped her down. He wheeled her to recovery where Sam was already resting.

Castiel got her out and laid her down, covering her up. He kissed her lips.

“Rest, love. Tomorrow will be long.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Use of anesthesia masks, but they are not completely put under.

Sam and Maya were sound asleep when Dean and Castiel walked in. They were both wearing navy blue scrubs had and medical masks. Castiel and Dean started to transport Sam’s gurney to different room. 

The locked the gurney and Dean got to work restraining Sam’s ankles and wrists, while Castiel went to wake up Sam a bit.

“Sam. Samuel” he whispered, stroking his hair. Sam’s eyes fluttered open. “There’s our good boy.”

“Hi” Sam whispered.

“Hi, Sammy. We’re going to get you prepped and ready for today.” Dean spoke soothingly. Sam’s eyes opened more as he saw Dean doing up the last of the leather strap. 

“Hnn” he whimpered.

“Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay” Castiel soothed. 

“We’re going to do some anal stretching today, but first we’re going to give you a little something to help you relax.” Dean spook still quietly. Castiel lifted Sam’s had and placed a puffy light blue surgical over Sam’s head and a strap under his head.

Dean pulled on latex gloves and Castiel’s hands were on either side of Sam’s face while Dean grabbed an anesthesia mask. Sam whimpered as Dean placed the mask over his nose and mouth. His other gloved hand stroked his forehead.

“There’s a good boy, Sammy, this wont put you to sleep, just help you relax. Nice deep breaths for me.”

“There’s a good boy” Castiel praised.

Sam’s body relaxed and Dean nodded at Castiel. Castiel got up, and pulled over a tray. Sam’s eyes were blinking.

“There we go.” Dean smiled down at Sam and clipped the straps to the mask to hold it in place. “Just keep breathing the gas. You’re in very good hands.” Sam was feeling a bit dizzy from the gas, but he loved it. Dean pulled the gloves off.

“We’re going to get Maya now, we will be right back.” Castiel smiled down at him. 

With that, Sam was left alone.

The boys knew that Maya was going to be a little harder to convince. They brought some things with them. 

When they walked in Maya was still asleep. Castiel worked on restraining her wrists and ankles as Dean woke her up. He gently lifted her head and put the medical cap on her and placed the straps under. She fluttered her eyes open.

“Hmm” she pulled at the restraints.

“Shhhh. Maya, it’s just us.” Dean soothed.

They wheeled her gurney to the same room as Sam. She saw him, her eyes going wide. Dean had gloves on already and Castiel was holding her head still, but she kept resisting. 

“Maya. Maya” Castiel singsonged “Relax sweetie, we’re going to get you prepped for today.”

“This gas won’t put you to sleep, just calm you.” Dean said placing the mask over her nose and mouth.

“Hmmm” she whimpered. Dean’s gloved and stroked her cheek while the other held the mask on.

“Deep breaths. Breathe the gas in, you’ll feel all better” Dean assured her and she did. They watched her body relax.

“Very good” Castiel soothed. 

Castiel got up and Dean continued to calm Maya, he then attached the mask to her face.

“Maya, can you hear me?” Dean asked and she nodded a bit. “Goooood. I’m going to insert a catheter in you now.”

“Samual” Castiel spoke and Sam blinked moving his head to see Castiel standing there. “I will put the catheter in you now.”

Castiel pulled the blanket off of Sam and pulled latex gloves on. He took a sterile swabs and wiped Sam’s tip. He grabbed a syringe with lube and inserted it into the tip. Sam just breathed the gas, feeling light an airy as his cock was being handled by Castiel. 

Castiel took the catheter and slowly pushed it into Sam’s cock, sliding it up and settling it. He injected it with water, blowing up the balloon and attaching it to the bag. He hooked the bag on the bed and slipped the gloves off.

While Castiel was doing that, Dean had pulled up a tray and pulled off Maya’s blanket. He snapped on latex gloves. He grabbed lube and rubbed it on her folds until she was wet. He grabbed a speculum and lubed that, inserting it and opening it wide. He reached a finger in and lightly brushed against her urethra.

“Hnn” she whimpered.

Dean changed gloves and grabbed the catheter and lubed it up nicely, he slowly inserted it in her. He stole glances at her to make sure she was doing okay. This one was a bit different than Sam’s. He attached it to a bag and put the bag on the bed. He snapped his gloves off. Pulling new ones on.

Castiel also donned new gloves and both doms went to their subs and stroked their foreheads and played with their nipples.

“Feeling funny?” Castiel whispered to Sam and he looked at the blue eyed man, blinking. “My beautiful boy, your treatment calls for a bit of sedation. While you are not completely under, we need you to be relaxed enough for us to work on you.”

“Maya, honey. Along with the vaginal stretching, we’re going to do a little anal play.” She still looked a little panicked. “I’m going to turn the gas up a bit more.” Dean went over and turned it up. Maya’s head was lulling a bit and he knew that she was more relaxed. He walked over and stroked her head, smiling at her, soothing her.

Castiel undid Sam’s ankles and bent Sam’s leg a bit, grabbing a strap to tie it up. He did the same with the other leg.

“Now. Let’s have a little looksy at your anus.” Castiel said snapping on a glove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short.

Castiel lubed up his finger and rubbed against Sam’s hole. The gas was making Sam so relaxed, which was easy for Castiel to slide his finger in. He pulled his finger out and inserted two. Sam let out a moan.

“Patient has excellent responses.” Castiel noted. He looked over at Dean who was still calming Maya.

Castiel pulled out and snapped off the glove, pulling on another. He walked over and pulled a device down, Castiel pulled the little pumps down.

“Nipple stimulation will be beneficial for you, Samuel. This machine will pump your nipples while I start your stretching.” Castiel explained. 

He placed the pumps around Sam’s nipples and pushed a button. The suction started and Sam’s eyes rolled back a bit. Castiel walked over, placing a hand on his mask, pushing it closer to Sam, his other gloved hand stroking his head.

“There’s a good boy. Nice deep breathes.” He soothed.

Dean tilted Maya’s chair back a bit. He lubed his gloved finger and probed her vagina. His other finger was lubed and he rubbed it against her ass.

“Mmmm” she moaned. Dean slipped his finger past her first ring.

“That’s it honey, nice and relaxed for me, what a good girl”

Castiel moved back between Sam’s legs and worked him open. With Sam being as relaxed as he is, Castiel was able to work three fingers in. He grabbed the anal stretcher and inserted it, opening it up. 

Dean grabbed an anal plug and rubbed it against Maya’s hole and watched it be swallowed by it. He then worked on Maya’s beautiful cunt.

A little bit later, Dean and Castiel snapped off gloves and grabbed new ones. They went over to Maya first. Dean grabbed an IV bag and hung it on a hand. Castiel tied the tourniquet around Maya’s arm. The both smiled at her.

“Maya, sweetheart, we’re going to hydrate you now. Give you some fluids” Castiel spoke soothingly. 

Dean cleaned the area and Castiel held the mask to her face, stroking her hair while Dean stuck the needle in, taping it in place. Castiel shushed Maya when she whimpered. Her ass was plugged, vagina spread wide, catheter in, now this. 

“Very good Maya, very good. You’re going to stay just like this.” Dean said. We’re going to sedate you a bit more, you’re going to be in and out of sleep.” 

Castiel placed a pulse ox on her finger and a blood pressure cuff around her arm. You looked up at both men.

“There’s a good girl.” Dean said as he prepared the sedation. They watched as she closed her eyes.

They walked over to Sam, Dean stroked his cheek. Castiel started the IV for Sam. Dean pressed the mask to his face and stroked Sam’s head. 

“Sam. Sammy” Dean sing song” Sam tried to focus his eyes “We’re giving you some fluids and a bit more sedation.” Dean explained.

“Hmm” Sam whimpered when Castiel put the needle in his arm.

“What a good boy” Castiel praised.

Dean placed the pulse ox on his finger and cuff on his arm. Dean sedated Sam more and they watched as their subs laid there, being stretched, and catheter in them. They stripped off their gloves and mask. They left the room and Castiel kissed Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> comments kudos


End file.
